


Inside the head of Lee Jeno

by jenojolt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, No Angst, Shy Na Jaemin, Sweet Na Jaemin, Tutoring, bc I'm weak, college tings, dont trust appearances, jaemin knows nothing about chemistry poor baby, jeno best boy, more tags to come in future chapters, renjun and hyuckie are jaemin's bffs, renjun romantic hopeful boy and haechan dont get your hopes up kinda boy, smart jeno, softies, tutor jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojolt/pseuds/jenojolt
Summary: College boy Jaemin is failing chemistry, only chemistry, he hates it so much... So his parents take him a tutor. Of course it had to be Lee Jeno... The perfect sweet college student Na Jaemin has a crush on :)Cliché much ? Who cares, nomin rights!!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 50





	1. The tutor

If there is one thing Jaemin was sure of he’s failing chemistry. He knows it and his parents know it as well which is a problem since it puts in danger his whole semester. How could he be so bad he doesn’t understand himself, he just can’t stand this class, he just hates the subject. But he needs to pass this class and there is no other way around it. Of course his lazy ass isn’t doing anything about it, waiting patiently to fail by himself because that’s how Jaemin is, a dummy boy who waits until the last minute to try and solve his problems.

But this time it’s different, because his parents planned everything, this year, no failing, Jaemin is getting a tutor. So one night, his parents brought the subject during dinner:

 _“Jaemin how is chemistry going?”_ his mother asks, looking at him as Jaemin looks down to his plate, still eating _“it’s going okay, I’ll make it in the end of the semester, I won’t fail I know I won’t…”_ but his mother gives a disappointed sigh _“we know it’s not going to happen if you don’t do anything about it Jaemin.. So we took the matter in hands, and we’re getting you a tutor.”_

Jaemin’s eyes widen _“WHAT? A tutor?? Why would you do that I don’t need one”_ he mumbles angrily, but his parents remain calm _“we’re not giving you a choice young man, it’s either this or we punish you and forbid you to go out until your grades get better”_. Jaemin groans quietly, realizing he get no say in this _“so if my grades get better, no more tutor?”_ he asks and his parents nods. Okay maybe it’s not such a bad deal, after all he knows they’re right and he won’t work by himself so maybe a tutor will actually help him.

 _“Fine then, get me a tutor I guess…”_ to what his mother smiles brightly _“we have one already, and you’ll be happy he’s from your school too!”_ But oh no this wasn’t good news for Jaemin, someone from his school?? How embarrassing, this better not be someone he knows… But guess what, wouldn’t that be so easy. No his tutor is no one else than Lee Jeno, yes… the Lee Jeno…

 _“LEE JENO?? No, that’s not possible, why him?”_ he asks hurriedly, his mother replies simply that she was looking for tutors on the internet and Jeno was on the website she was looking on, they had an interview and Jeno was lovely, and very smart, exactly what they were looking for. On that note Jaemin sighed, knowing he couldn’t do anything about it for now, and just left the table without finishing his dinner, going straight back to his room and getting himself to bed. He’d barely sleep all night, thinking of all the ways he’s going to embarrass himself in front of his tutor soon.

Now, who’s that Lee Jeno Jaemin is so embarrassed about?

Obviously, his crush. Basically, Jeno is everyone’s crush. Jeno is handsome, he’s smart as hell, he likes sports, he takes music classes and also theater lessons, yet he still finds times to hang out with his friends (says his Instagram account that Jaemin has been stalking ever since he found it). He’s too perfect he seems barely real, but he is and he’s about to give Jaemin chemistry lessons real soon.

Compared to him Jaemin feels sad, he’s got friends of course, but he’s not as cool as Jeno and he will never be, he’s not confident, he’s not clever, he’s not funny and witty basically he’s nothing like him. But more than anything else, he’s shy and deadly afraid to talk to him. Everyone would be nervous in front of his crush, but having your crush as your tutor might just be torture… Jaemin has talked to him before a few times, and Jeno was absolutely lovely to him of course. Once he asked Jaemin was book he was reading during break time (we love a bookworm), and Jaemin was more than happy to share with him the book he was reading, even though he blushed during the whole conversation. But Jeno didn’t make fun of him or embarrassed him, and maybe that’s why Jaemin developed an even harder crush on him.

On the next day Jaemin received a text from an unknown number on his phone:

 **[Unknown] 11:34:** Hi, it’s Jeno, your tutor..! Your mother gave me your number, I thought it would be easier to communicate instead of me talking through your parents to get the information I need from you :)

Jaemin blushes deeply as he sees Jeno’s name light up on the screen, panicking slightly as he didn’t expect any contact with him until the first session of tutoring. He took a good fifteen minutes to get himself together and reply to Jeno:

 **[Jaemin] 11:50:** Hi Jeno, yes you’re right it’s probably easier ahah

 **[Jeno] 11:52:** So like, when can we have your first session of tutoring, tell me when you’re available, I have the whole weekend free by the way so when you want. And I asked your parents if you can come to mine because I have books and stuff and I think it’s better cause your parents won’t bother you :)

Jaemin smiles brightly at the thought of Jeno being so caring for him, sighing softly.

 **[Jaemin] 11:56:** Wow that’s nice of you, sure I’ll come to your place thank you… And I’m free the whole week-end too so can we say Saturday afternoon..? My parents want me to start as soon as I can because I’m so bad :(

 **[Jeno] 12:00:** Sure Saturday afternoon, come early so we can start with a good session so I can see what’s your level and what I need to help you study okay ?

 **[Jaemin] 12:05:** Yes okay, and spoiler: my level is around very very bad, I know basically nothing… I’m sorry I’m going to be a burden…

 **[Jeno] 12:15:** don’t say that! I’ll make sure you learn everything you need to pass your semester don’t worry you can count on me I’ll be the best teacher you can hope for ;)

Jaemin blushes once again at the text… and the emoticon he used, not sure how to interpret it, but he’s definitely sure he’s overreacting on pretty much anything at this point.

 **[Jaemin] 12:07:** Thank you ahah, I’ll try to be the best student you can have

 **[Jeno] 12:08:** good, I like good students, see you then, come at 2pm at (address)

Jaemin puts his phone down as he sees the conversation coming to an end, thinking about how he’ll try to be a good student for Jeno, as kinky as it sounds…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm whipped for nomin...
> 
> My first published fic on AO3 please enjoy and give me feedbacks :)!!


	2. The first session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is going to Jeno's house for the first tutoring lesson... and oh boy is he stressed out about the whole thing

The day passed and Saturday came way quicker than Jaemin wanted. On Friday night he barely slept once again, not sure about how was his Saturday with Jeno going to go (well and not awkward hopefully…). He got up from his bed, taking a full course breakfast to get some strength before heading to the bathroom, taking a shower, washing his body carefully to look presentable. He then looks in the mirror and gives himself a pep talk, sighing softly _“it’s going to be just fine, focus on studying and it will be alright”_ he mumbles before getting out of the bathroom, walking back to his bedroom to go to his closet.

Of course Jaemin spends half an hour choosing an outfit, he knows it doesn’t matter but still… he wants to look decent, he wanna look nice enough for Jeno to think “okay, maybe Jaemin doesn’t look so bad…” but once again Jaemin is daydreaming. He settles down for black skinny jeans and a simple pink pastel shirt tucked in his pants, not too much but just enough to feel nice about himself.

He checks the address once more on his phone, looking at the clock before realizing he has to go. He grabs his backpack and his coat, walking downstairs quietly, avoiding the living room and his parents, not wanting another talk about how much he has to listen to Jeno and be nice to him. Jaemin puts his shoes on and sneaks out of the house, walking towards Jeno’s. He walks for about fifteen minutes, living in the same neighborhood as him. As he reaches the street, he looks for the good number and stops in front of a house, looking up from his phone.

Contrary to his beliefs, Jeno’s house isn’t big, fancy, it looks like a small and normal house. Jaemin expected Jeno to come from a rich and fancy family, seeing how much he’s doing and how smart he is and basically how perfect he is as a person. He arrives in front of the door, taking a big breath before knocking on it nervously. A few seconds later, the door opens and THE Lee Jeno appears in front of him, a big smile on his face. Jaemin reciprocate with a shy smile and manages to let out a small _“Hi”_. Jeno chuckles _“Hi Jaemin how are you?”_ he opens the door wider to let Jaemin inside. Jaemin walks in shyly, looking around like a lost puppy in a new place _“I’m good thank you for having me and taking some time to teach me stuff…”_ Jeno nods softly _“don’t worry about it, I’m happy to help, and I’ll be real with you, your parents pays a nice amount of money for me to teach you, it seems like they really want you to succeed!”_ Jaemin looks at Jeno, realizing on the spot that there is actually money involved in this deal. He didn’t think about it before, the perfect rich and fancy Jeno he made up in his head made him think Jeno was doing this out of charity. But as he looked around the house, he realized Jeno was living in an average middle class family, far from the wealth and expenses he expected. So Jeno actually needs money? Maybe it started making Jeno more human and flawed than what he thought about him.

He then focused on Jeno’s outfit, and gosh that boy knows how to dress, it simple, but he looks so handsome, let’s be honest anything suits him but today he was wearing a pair of blue ripped jeans with a simple white t-shirt, revealing his oh so muscular arms. Jeno was too ripped to not look at him, Jaemin was trying not to stare but this outfit was just too showing.

But Jaemin got lost in his thoughts again.

_“Jaemin?”_ Jeno asked, bringing Jaemin back to reality _“U-uh yes sorry?”_ Jeno laughed softly _“I said, let’s go upstairs to my room...”_ Bedroom… Jaemin thoughts and nodded, he followed Jeno upstairs, thinking about how quiet the house is before asking _“Your parents aren’t here on a Saturday?”_ Jeno shakes his head _“my mom is working, and my little brother is at my aunt’s house for the day so I can have the house to myself and focus all on you”_ he smiled a bit too cheekily for Jaemin’s taste who blushed softly “focus all on me..”

As they reached the bedroom, Jeno sat down on a chair waiting for them in front of the desk, patting the other chair and motioning Jaemin to come closer to sit down next to him, which he did, quietly.

 _“Aren’t you going to take your coat off at least, it would be more comfortable to study… I want you to be comfortable here with me Jaemin”_ Jeno mumbles softly. Jaemin pouts and nods, taking his coat off shyly as Jeno stares at him shamelessly _“I really like your outfit, you look really nice!”_ Hearing Jeno’s words, Jaemin suppressed a whine _“Thank you…”_ he replied softly, putting his coat away and taking out his notebook. On the desk there was already a pile of studying books, all waiting for Jaemin to embarrass himself on how much he knows nothing about chemistry. He looked at the books and back at Jeno, who smiled at him _“You seem stressed, is chemistry really that scary?”_ He asked and chuckled… Adorable he’s absolutely adorable, he looks like a puppy, and so Jaemin panics _“I’ve failed chem my whole life and this year it’s getting even worst, I just hate it, I don’t know why, but I don’t see myself enjoying learning about chemistry ever”_ he mumbles, looking down. Jeno hummed, opening one book to start looking at different subjects and exercises _“Let’s see if we can change that, what about we do this first question together to see what you know”_ Jaemin looked at him shyly, Jeno smiling :] at him with his reassuring smile and Jaemin started relaxing a bit until Jeno sat closer to him, dangerously too close for him. In order to work together on the question on the textbook, of course they had to share it because Jeno only had one, and so they were looking at the page together, their arms brushing slightly. Jaemin tries to suppress the light blush on his cheek, embarrassed at how sensitive he feels about just their arms touching… It’s nothing but yet it’s not nothing, and Jeno doesn’t seem to mind, he probably has other students and is used to all of this.

And so they answer the first question together, Jaemin had a hard time and it took him way too long than it should have, but he did it, he solved a question, all thanks to Jeno of course. He explained to him everything all along so that he could find the solution and get the right answer, and Jaemin was actually kinda proud of himself, hiding his tiny proud smile, but of course Jeno saw it _“You did it congrats!”_ He cheered happily _“See you’re not so bad, I think you’re actually quite the quick learner, you seem to have understood the concept really fast it’s great”_ Jaemin couldn’t hide his smile anymore, Jeno seemed genuinely proud of him and nothing else could make him happier _“It’s all thanks to you Jeno, you’re a good teacher you make it very easy to understand, i wish you were my actual teacher at school”_ He giggled softly _“All your other students must be really good now”_ Jeno cocked his head and looked at Jaemin _“Other students? I don’t have any other students you’re the only one”_

Jaemin took a second to process the sentence, so he’s the only student… Not that he minds really but he really thought Jeno had been doing this for a long time, he looked so comfortable with everything and he was actually really good at teaching, how could it be the first time he’d done that. But Jaemin got cut out of his thoughts as he saw Jeno stretching, lifting his arms in the air and by proxy his shirt, revealing his tummy, flat, muscular, tummy… No at this point this was teasing, Jeno is such a meanie, flashing his body at weak hearted Jaemin, he might just faint right on the spot. Jaemin tried his best not to stare before looking down at his own thighs to avoid Jeno’s gaze. They got back into studying, answering a bunch of new questions and still with Jeno’s help, Jaemin was answering more and more questions, getting more confident with each try, and that was actually really enjoyable.

After a few hours of learning, Jaemin’s brain was fried, like, he was done, he couldn’t take it anymore and he needed a break. He sighed softly and Jeno noticed _“I’m guessing you wanna take a break… Or maybe stop there for today?”_ Jaemin nodded shyly _“I’m not used to this you know, learning so much in such a short time”_. Out of the blue, Jeno put his hand on Jaemin’s thigh, petting it gently and looking into his eyes _“You did very great and you deserve a break, are you thirsty, what about we get something to drink?”_ He asked, his hand not moving from Jaemin’s thigh. If Jaemin’s brain wasn’t broken yet, it’s about done now. Jeno’s hand is warm and firm but not menacing, it just feels right on his thigh. He feels his cheeks getting warm, obviously blushing before Jeno takes his hand off, getting up from his chair _“Are you coming?”_ He asks as he makes his way out the bedroom, and Jaemin follows him, trying quickly to regain his composure.

They move downstairs and get into the kitchen, Jaemin on Jeno’s tail, too afraid to get too close to him _“So what can i get you for a drink, water, juice, milk, beer?”_ Jaemin’s eyes widen slightly _“B-beer?”_ Did he hear that right, Jeno offering him a beer? “ _I mean if you want, it’s not like we’re going to get back to studying after”_ Jeno giggles “ _You really seem done for today, and we’ve worked a lot already you did amazing and deserve some rest…”_ Jeno kept on speaking as he handed a beer to Jaemin, who gladly took it _“Fine, one beer thank you…”_ Jeno shows his own beer, cheering with him before taking a sip, even him drinking was sexy, he has the prettiest and most thick neck Jaemin had ever seen, he was staring again and Jeno caught him right handed “ _Something wrong on me_?” Jaemin quickly tried to find the appropriate answer to that _“N-no it’s fine, you’re so fine Jeno!”_ And Jeno chuckled before Jaemin could add anything else to make himself even more embarrassed _“I see, I’m so fine thank you~”_ Jaemin screamed internally but Jeno didn’t seem to mock him or anything, this was a genuine thank you. Jeno walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch lazily before taking another sip of his drink. Jaemin joined him, sitting down on the couch next to him at what he believed was a reasonable distance. Jeno looked up from his beer to look into Jaemin’s eyes: “

 _What will you tell your parents about today?_ He asked softly

_Uh, i’ll tell them it was okay… And that I learned a lot of things thanks to you…_

_Will you tell them I’m a great teacher?_

_Of course I will, because that’s what you are_. Jaemin smiled shyly

 _Thank you, I’m glad to help you. If you say I’m good to your parents they might recommend to other parents and i could tutor more people…”_ Jeno sighs softly

And for some reasons, Jaemin got upset about that, imagining Jeno tutoring other people that aren’t him. Jeno tutoring other people than Jaemin, touching someone else’s thigh, smiling at him and being nice. For all he knows, Jeno could have a girlfriend or anyone, he could be touching someone else all the time but of course Jaemin didn’t want to think about it, he wanted to be able to think he was the only one for Jeno. But how selfish of him, he knows that Jeno does it for the money, and he might just really need it, so Jaemin not recommending him to his parents would really be so selfish of him. “

 _I’ll put in a good word for you of course, i’m sure you’ll tutor more person soon…_ Jaemin nodded and took a big sip of his beer

 _Thank you so much_ , Jeno smiled shyly, _I really need all the money I can get… It’s not easy and I don’t have time for a side job, so really the best I can do is tutor here and there sometimes you know._ ”

And so Jaemin wondered why the handsome boy needed money so much, looking around he has what he needed, a house, stuff to eat and drink, a nice tv, a nice computer in his bedroom. So why did he need the money? Jaemin finally decided to ask the burning question on his tongue, as to what Jeno blushed slightly (my god he blushed, the Lee Jeno got flustered??), thinking for a few seconds before answering _“I need money because we have debts… I mean my mother really but like also me since we live together. Six months ago my father died because he was sick, leaving my mom, my brother and I behind. He was the one who brought back most of the money so our incomes dropped dramatically. On top of that, my father had cancer, and the treatment costed so much… We had to take a loan that we still have to pay off, so I work, to help my mom. She keeps saying I don’t need it and should focus on school but how can I focus when knowing my mom is struggling with money every day, it would be so selfish to do nothing about it. So… Here, this is why i need the money.”_

Jaemin’s face decomposed at Jeno’s answer, he was far oh so far from expecting that kind of answer. Once again the image he depicted of Jeno and his family was tearing apart, leaving a human Jeno with his own problems to handle.

“ _I’ll make sure to recommend you then, I’m sorry about your situation, it must be really hard for you, you have to do so much all the time. Even care for your family when you’re still young and it isn’t your place.”_ Jeno smiled softly _“It’s okay don’t worry I make do, and having you as my ‘student’ is really nice, you’re really nice to me, and you listened to what I said and cared about me so yeah… Thank you for listening to me Jaemin.”_ The shy boy nodded softly as a sign of saying you’re welcome _“Of course, it’s the least I can do since you teach me, you’re nice to me too, I didn’t expect my first tutoring lesson to go like this.”_ Jeno looked at him a bit confused _“Really? How did you expect it to go then?”_ Jaemin blushes and looked at his watch “ _Uh Jeno I should really go, it’s getting a bit late and I have other homework to do due for Monday, so I think I’ll go now…”_ He got up from the couch quickly, finishing his beer. Jeno looked at him for a moment before getting up as well _“Okay sure, go get your stuff in my room I’ll wait for you here”_. Jaemin nodded and walked upstairs to Jeno’s bedroom, getting his coat and backpack, looking around in the room, contemplating touching the sheets before thinking it would be slightly creepy, getting out and walking back down just as quickly, finding Jeno in front of the door waiting for him. “

 _See you soon then?_ He asks, looking into Jaemin’s eyes

 _Yes, soon… When?_ Jaemin nods, looking down shyly after meeting Jeno’s gaze

_I don’t know yet, I have to check my planning for next week, but I’ll text you okay?_

_Okay Jeno…_

_I like when you say my name, your voice is so pretty~_ Jeno chuckles and opens the door for Jaemin.

M-my voice really? Jaemin mumbles, barely able to form a coherence sentence

 _Yes, very smooth and nice to the ear_ , Jeno nods, looking at Jaemin’s face before leaning closer to fix some stranded hair on his forehead.

Jaemin blushes deeply, muttering a _“T-thank you bye Jeno..!”_ before getting out by the door, not even turning around to give one last look at the Lee Jeno looking at him leaving with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm making Jaemin a shy boy even though he's really a cocky boy but I'm soft for tiny Jaemin so that's what yall are getting, please enjoy :)


	3. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin goes home after one hell of an afternoon with Jeno, guess what happens next

As Jaemin pretty much ran home, going as far away as he can from Jeno’s house, his mind was getting blank, was Jeno flirting with him? No, there’s no way he was come on Jaemin don’t be stupid. The Lee Jeno isn’t flirting with you… As he arrived home he went straight up to his bedroom again to avoid his parents, but as he was walking up the stairs he heard his mother calling for him, and went back downstairs to join his parents in the living room. He put on a small smile on his face before looking up at them:

“ _So Jaemin how did it go_?? His mother asked eagerly

 _It went great, I learned a lot of things and Jeno said I was a quick learner, he suggests we see each other for another session this week… Jeno is a great teacher really, I didn’t expect myself to understand anything and yet here I am.”_ Jaemin mumbles softly

His parents smiled brightly in approval

“ _Well that’s great son, I’m proud of you and I’m glad you’re learning and overcoming your hate for chemistry_ ” His dad nodded before looking back to the newspaper he was reading.

Jaemin replied a last thank you before getting out of the living room again, walking up to his bedroom. He was actually exhausted from all the learning and stress with Jeno earlier. He took his coat and backpack off, plopping down on his bed and before he could realize anything that was happening he fell asleep right there. He woke up about two hours after, looking at the time: 8PM…. He picked up his phone, seeing he got a bunch of new notifications: a text from Renjun, a few twitter mentions, and… A text from Jeno, from one hour ago…

Jaemin sat up on his bed quickly before opening the text

 **[Jeno] 19:12** : Hey Jaem I just wanted to say congrats again for today! You did great and I can already see you getting better, soon you’ll be a chemistry genius ;)

 **[Jeno] 19:14:** It’s just a shame you left so quickly, you didn’t seem so well all of a sudden… So I hope you’re doing great now and you’re resting after this long day of studying

First of all, Jeno just called Jaemin “Jaem” and he was blushing like hell just as the thought of hearing Jeno actually calling like this during their next session. Second, he was being so sweet and considerate again, praising Jaemin for his great work and efforts even though it was pretty much Jeno who had the hard work here, teaching the dummy boy the basics of basics of chemistry.

After what felt like hours of searching for the appropriate answer, Jaemin finally texted his crush back:

 **[Jaemin] 20:20:** Thanks Jeno, it’s so nice of you to encourage me and being nice to me, it helps a lot and kinda makes me wanna learn more ahah…

Jaemin went downstairs to eat some dinner, not expecting a reply so quickly, the phone dinged on the table as he was eating with his parents, and Jaemin couldn’t help himself but look at his phone and reply

 **[Jeno] 20:27:** I’m glad you wanna learn more, I’ll be there waiting for you for another session, maybe I’ll make you work harder, it seems like you can take a lot~

Jaemin turned bright red, looking down at his plate so his parents don’t see his ashamed face. “ _Who’s texting you in the middle of dinner Jaemin?”_ His mother asked _“U-uh just Jeno, h-he’s asking when our next session will be…”_ His mother smiled _“What a good boy, he seems so studious. If you have a good grade at your next test, I might just give him a raise”_ She giggles softly

To be honest, all Jaemin can hear right now is _bla bla bla_ … Cause his mind is trying to get around this text… That seems to be… Full of innuendos.

 **[Jaemin] 20:29:** Yes I can learn more next time don’t worry, I can do better, I know I can thanks to you

 **[Jeno] 20:31:** That’s what I like to hear, do you wanna have a next session let’s say Tuesday or Wednesday after school if you’re free? It’s the only nights in the week when I’m free from anything

Jaemin thought for a quick minute, of course he wanna see him again, he’d never say no to see Jeno sooner than next week-end, but let’s try to avoid embarrassment and awkwardness this time…

 **[Jaemin] 20:33:** Yes Tuesday night sounds great

 **[Jeno] 20:34:** Cool :)! Let’s go to my place after school then we can leave together if that’s alright for you

 **[Jaemin] 20:36:** Yes sure Jeno, sounds great

 **[Jeno] 20:40:** Great, have a good night then Jaem I hope you rest well and have nice dreams~

Jaemin lets out a soft squeak, finishing washing the dishes before going back to his room after finishing eating. Jeno was wishing him nice dreams, now that’s not just a tutor texting him, sounds more like… Friendship or something… Yes sure it’s probably friendship, Na Jaemin is becoming friends with Lee Jeno!

 **[Jaemin] 20:50:** Good night to you too Jeno thanks for everything today : )

Jaemin didn’t get another reply, even though he kinda wanted one for some reasons. The rest of the night and the weekend passed by, Jaemin had been chillin and resting to get ready for the new week ahead.

On Monday he went back to school, listened to his first classes and then joined his friends for lunch. He sat with his two best friends Renjun and Haechan. Of course he told them everything about Saturday with Jeno. Renjun’s reaction was quick “ _obvious, he likes you, I mean look at what you’re tell-”_ but Haechan cut him short “ _nah, that doesn’t mean shit, for all we know that’s just how he acts with everyone, he’s so sweet to literally all of the school, don’t take it personally Jaemin, at the end of the day I just don’t want you to be disappointed…”._

And Haechan had a fairly reasonable point, they barely know Jeno outside of the first tutoring session and the rumors they heard about him. Jeno was still pretty much a mystery. So for all they know, Jeno was just being like this with everyone, and Jaemin was no one special. Jaemin decided to show them the texts nonetheless, talking about how weird they were and how it felt like there were innuendos. Renjun and Haechan looked down at Jaemin’s phone “ _wow that little wink actually kinda seems suspicious mister_ ” Renjun giggles as Haechan takes the phone “ _nice dreams Jaem~”_ Haechan mocked softly “J _aem he actually calls you Jaem wow he has that privilege already… What is it going to be next? Is he going to sit with us at lunch?”_

As the three of them were busy looking at Jaemin’s phone, they didn’t realize someone showed up in front of them. Jaemin sighed, letting Renjun and Haechan fight about the meaning of the conversation, looking up before meeting no one else but Jeno’s eyes. He froze instantly before letting out a loud “GUYS” to shut up Renjun and Haechan, who quickly looked at Jaemin and back at Jeno. So the trio was staring at Jeno, who was smiling and staring back “ _hi Jaemin, I just came to make sure it’s still okay for tomorrow after school?”_ Jaemin took a soft breath before smiling and nodding “ _yes of course Jeno, still okay_ ” Jeno smiled brightly “good, I’m glad, I’m looking forward to it” he replied before putting down a brick of juice in front of Jaemin “for you, to get some strength for the rest of the day” Jeno then left without even waiting for a thank you from Jaemin who was still frozen, looking at the brick of juice waiting for him on the table.

 _“Okay nevermind he might just be flirting…”_ Haechan broke the silence that fell on the table between the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy more of my nomin ranting 
> 
> Jeno is a puppy and that's period, he is absolutely lovely


	4. The council of dummies

The three boys took a minute of plain silence to realize what just happened right in front of their eyes. _“Do you think he heard us??”_ Renjun asks hurriedly, looking at Haechan _“I bet he did… We’re loud and dumb Junnie…”_ But Jaemin was still quiet, looking at the brick of juice before taking it in his hand and putting it in his backpack. _“I gotta go back to class guys, I’ll see you later”_ Jaemin smiled at the two other boys who were staring at him “Okay, well, keep us updated if he texts you or if anything happens. This looks good for you Nana, he seems to really like you” Renjun gave a smile to Jaemin, who nodded and smiled back before getting up from the table and leaving the lunch room, letting his two best friends arguing whether the Lee Jeno heard their conversation or not.

Jaemin went back to class, arriving a bit early because he needed a tiny bit of a time alone, don’t get him wrong, he looooooves his best friends more than anything, but they are indeed, loud. And so he just needed a moment to collect himself. He replayed the scene in his head: they were speaking about the texts that Jeno sent him, they were being a bit loud… Maybe not enough for people around them to hear the conversation. Then, Jeno arrived, the question that remains is when… Did he hear them…. It’s too late anyways, what’s done is done, and so if Jeno heard it, it’s going to be hella awkward Tuesday night.

Jaemin rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming. But the worst thing was coming, his next class just had to be chemistry, just to make his day shittier. He contemplated for a minute whether listening or taking a nap quietly at the back of the class, and, thinking about Jeno he actually decided to listen to the class and try to do his best. Surprisingly enough, he found himself able to answer questions on some exercises in his textbook, he even raised his hand to reply to a question the teacher asked, which surprised the teacher even more than Jaemin. As the class ended, Jaemin passed by the teacher’s desk to leave class but he found himself getting stopped by the teacher who asked to see him for a minute _“Jaemin, I noticed you’ve been listening to the class well today… You even answered a question!”_ He had a bright smile on his face which made Jaemin blush slightly in embarrassment _“I did, I was surprised I had the right answer…”_ The teacher nodded and chuckled _“I was a bit surprised too I’ll be honest, but I have to say I’m very proud of you, you should definitely keep going, whatever is happening, if you’re actually studying, taking other classes or anything… It seems like it’s working.”_ Jaemin nodded back and thanked him before leaving class, smiling to himself as he actually felt proud, very proud right now.

But something was bothering him, he was proud of himself, and the thing he wanted to do most right now was nothing else than text Jeno and tell him about it. So he asked the council of dummies group chat:

[Council of dummies]

**[Jaemin] 15:30:** Guys guess what

**[Renjun] 15:31:** What

**[Jaemin] 15:31:** I said fucking guess dummy

**[Renjun] 15:32:** Well I dont fucking know just tell us already

**[Haechan] 15:33:** Yeah tell us I’m too lazy to guess, your life seems boring I dont even know what we’re supposed to guess

**[Renjun] 15:33:** Wait is it about Jeno??

**[Jaemin] 15:34:** No, well kinda, in a way

**[Haechan] 15:34:** Just spill the tea Na..

**[Jaemin] 15:34:** Today in chem class I raised my hand and replied to a question the teacher asked :D

**[Haechan] 15:35:** Wait that’s it?? That’s what you wanted to tell us all about…

**[Haechan] 15:35:** Talk about some real tea..

**[Renjun] 15:36:** Haechan be nice, Jaemin is the worst in chem, so that means he’s improving! Which means Jeno’s classes are great and he should keep having “sessions” with him ;)

**[Haechan] 15:36:** Oh I see, get it boiii

**[Jaemin] 15:38:** About that, that’s the main reason I’m texting you guys… I wanna text him and tell him about it… Should I??

**[Renjun] 15:39:** Wow Na youre getting confident, texting Jeno! I say do it, it will actually be a good way to see if he likes you and he’s responding nicely to you, before it was always him who texted you right?

**[Jaemin] 15:40** : Yes

**[Haechan] 15:40:** Do it

**[Jaemin] 15:41:** Okay thanks guys brb, if I never text you again its bc I died of embarrassment :)

**[Renjun] 15:41:** Good luck dummy, keep us updated :)

As the council decided of his fate, Jaemin decided he would text Jeno tonight when he’s back home. And so after his last class he went home, did some homework, forgetting about his day, and almost forgetting about Jeno. As he opened his chemistry textbook to look at the exercise he has to do for next time, he’s reminded of the text he wanted to send earlier.

_“Dummy!”_ Jaemin sighs out loud before grabbing his phone, starting typing, deleting his message a few time before finally finding one that sounds about right:

**[Jaemin] 18:50:** Hey Jeno, I wanted to thank you again for the juice you gave me earlier, it was very nice of you

He actually didn’t drink the brick of juice yet, it’s standing, there, on his desk, kind of like a trophy.

**[Jaemin] 18:52** : I also wanted to tell you today in chem class I managed to answer one of the teachers questions... He seemed surprised and happy... So thank you, your tutoring seems to be helping me a lot c:

He then wait for a reply. Usually Jeno answered him quickly, but right now Jaemin was just waiting, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, one hour... No reply. He goes downstairs to eat dinner with his parents, slightly disappointed, maybe Jeno didn’t care after all. Jaemin told his parents about the whole chemistry thing, and his parents were happy and proud. He then went back to his room, studying for another small session before putting away all the study books, Jaemin was finally done for the night. Now he just wanna relax. He take his laptop and lays on his bed, taking his phone that was charging on his bedside drawer, seeing he’s got a text:

**[Jeno] 20:10:** Hey Jaemin, sorry for the late response I was at theater lesson! I’m glad you answered a question in class today that means you really understood what we learned in our last session, that makes me very happy :)!

Jaemin was smiling like dummy at the sight of Jeno’s text, again he was so nice to him, and of course he didn’t ignore him, he was just busy being perfect, as always...

**[Jaemin] 21:05:** Yes I told you, you’re very helpful, I’m so lucky to have you..

**[Jeno] 21:10:** So lucky to have me uh, well I’m also lucky to have you, you’re my first student and you’re a very good one Jaem

Ah, there is the nickname again, and Jaemin think he’ll never get used to it, coming from Jeno it’s just, different, it’s hot, but also very nice.

**[Jaemin] 21:12:** I look forward to tomorrow, oh… And i hope my friends and I didn’t freak you out today, I dont know what you heard or see but yeah I’m sorry...

**[Jeno] 21:13:** I look forward to tomorrow too, and don’t worry, I’ve heard enough :)

Jaemin blushed bright red at Jeno’s text

**[Jaemin] 21:14:** What does that mean?

**[Jeno] 21:15:** nothing don’t worry, I’ve heard nothing that seemed weird Jaem, so goodnight and I’ll see you tomorrow, meet me at the front of the school at the end of your day

**[Jaemin] 21:16:** Goodnight Jeno please rest a lot you seem to have long exhausting days

Just like last time, Jaemin didn’t expect an answer, yet:

**[Jeno] 21:18:** Aw thanks Jaem you’re so cute, you rest a lot too you deserve it after doing so great in chemistry

As he sees the text, Jaemin is happy, he’s contented, he feels like he won the game of life. Jeno is adorable, and he’s just so sweet to him Jaemin is actually starting to believe that Jeno is flirting with him, and he can’t wait to find out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter bc I have some time to write :D please enjoy Renjun and Haechan trying to give advice to confused Na Jaemin <3


End file.
